The treatment of draining wounds is a problem in the medical profession. Wound exudate such as blood, serum and purulent matter from a draining wound can lead to bacterial growth and delayed healing if not treated properly. Often times it is difficult to maintain wounds free of such wound secretions to allow for healing. Another concern in treating such draining wounds is that some believe that allowing a wound to heal in a slightly moist state may actually accelerate healing. Accordingly, the medical profession desires a means for maintaining draining wounds in a clean, moist protected state.
Currently in an attempt to meet such wound treatment needs there are wound exudate absorption compositions which comprise hydrogel materials in powder form. One example of such a powder material includes dextranomer beads. Dextranomer beads are hydrophilic spherical beads which are applied to a wound to absorb wound exudate. Disadvantages noted in using materials in powder form include difficulty in even application, lumping and clumping of the material after application and difficulty in removal of the material from the wound site without damaging the newly formed tissues of the wound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,232 discloses the blending of a hydrogel material with a liquid curing agent such as polyethylene glycol prior to introducing the material to the wound. A difficulty of using this material is that it can not be sterilized by irradiation due to the formation of free radicals within the gel material. The free radicals within the gel material cause instability of the product and thereby shortens the shelf life thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,424 discloses a wound dressing comprising a backing member with an adhesive layer and hydrogel material of 15-30% polyhydric alcohol, 8-14% iso phorone diisocyanate prepolymer, 5-10% polyethylene oxide-based diamine, 0-1% salt and the balance water. Difficulties associated with the use of this wound product includes the limitation of not being able to cut the dressing to a size appropriate for the particular wound and still have the backer intact. Additionally, the hydrogel material disclosed in this patent lacks the necessary strength to be used and removed, without the added support of the backer material.
The need exists for a sterile wound dressing that provides a size a appropriate protective covering for a draining wound capable of absorbing exudate from the wound. It is also desirable to have a wound dressing suitable to protect a wound from debris and foreign matter capable of contaminating the wound. It is also desirable to have a wound dressing that cushions the wound from pressure. It is also desirable to have a wound dressing that does not adhere to the new tissue forming in the wound. It is also desirable to have a wound dressing that maintains a wound in a slightly moist state to promote healing.